


Naughty Dreams Turned To Reality!

by Sara1991



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Healing, Plotting, Rape, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet Dream, cult?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Formally known as Tohru’s Naughty Dreams Turned To Reality!After Tohru is raped by Akito she & all of the former male zodiac start having dirty dreams about what it would be like to have lost her virginity or in the men's cases taking her virginity.  What happens when (aside from the whole taking virginity) those dreams come true?  With Akito out of the way as leader of the family, a new mystery leader has taken over.  However, with that being said only Shigure, Hatori, Ayame & Kagura know of their new leader's true identity.  This new leader has a gift of his/her own & has decided to grant the Sohma family's wish---for Tohru to belong to all of them.  But what's in it for this new leader?PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE!





	1. The Phone Call

** Tohru’s Naughty Dreams Turned To Reality! **

* * *

Tohru x Kyou

Tohru x Yuki

Tohru x Shigure

Tohru x Hatsuharu

Tohru x Hatori

Tohru x Ayame

Tohru x Kagura (Starts out as fuck buddies-moves onto Sister like relationship)

Tohru x Kureno

Tohru x Momiji

Tohru x Ritsu

Tohru x Rin (Starts out as fuck buddies-moves onto Sister like relationship)

Tohru x Kisa (Sister like relationship)

Tohru x Hiro (Brother like relationship)

Tohru x Kazuma (Father like relationship)

* * *

It started out just like any other day at the Sohma’s; Shigure was fantasizing about whatever it is he fantasizes about, Kyo was picking a fight with Yuki…again and Tohru was cooking when all of the sudden the phone rang.

“Now who could that be?” Shigure asked as he went to the phone.

“Hello?” Shigure asked.

 _“Hello Shigure.”_ The voice on the other end replied.

“Oh Akito, what do I owe the pleasure?” Shigure asked getting the others’ attentions.

 _“Is Ms. Honda there?”_ Akito asked.

“Yes, she is; she’s cooking right now.” Shigure answered hesitant.

 _“Could I speak with her please?”_ Akito asked again.

“I don’t see why not. Tohru, could you come here please? Akito wishes to speak with you.” Shigure answered and then called to Tohru.

“Hello?” Tohru asked answering the phone.

 _“Aww. Ms. Honda. You know who you’re speaking to correct?”_ Akito asked.

“Yes, this is Akito-head of the Sohma family.” Tohru replied.

 _“Good. Now I need you to listen to me very carefully.”_ Akito started.

“Yes?” Tohru asked a bit nervous.

 _“I would like it if you would come visit me later tonight. you may finish cooking and then you can also eat with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. But please come see me right after. Do you understand me?”_ Akito asked.

“Yes of course.” Tohru replied.

 _“Good. See you later then.”_ Akito said simply.

“See you later.” Tohru said as well as they hung up.

“What was that all about?” Kyo asked annoyed.

“Yes, Ms. Honda; what did Akito want?” Yuki asked also annoyed.

“He wants me to come see him tonight.” Tohru said softly as she went back to cooking.

“Why?” Yuki and Kyo asked at the same time.

“He didn’t really say; he just said to come over later tonight.” Tohru said softly.

“Did he say come alone?” Kyo asked seriously.

“No, he didn’t really specify. I’ll be ok on my own though.” Tohru said with a smile.

“Are you crazy? We’re not going to let you go on your own!” Kyo shot out angry that the girl he loved was seriously thinking about going to see Akito on her own.

“I’m sure everything will be fine. I think he just wants to talk.” Tohru said looking at Kyo.

Kyo and Tohru had been dating for a few months now…since she broke the curse. And since they had started dating Kyo has become really protective; she didn’t really seem to notice.

“He never just wants to talk! The last time you seen him, he nearly beat the shit out of you! Or don’t you remember?” Kyo asked pissed off.

“But he’s calmed down a lot since then; he even seems happy.” Tohru said with a smile.

“Fine; go on your own!” Kyo exclaimed running out of the house.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to make him so mad.” Tohru said looking onward.

“Don’t worry Ms. Honda; he’ll come back when his pride gets out of his own way.” Yuki said with a reassuring smile.

You see, Yuki has feelings for Tohru as well. But because she’s with Kyo, he doesn’t say anything.

Truth be told…most of the Sohma’s love Tohru, but don’t say anything.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok on your own?” Shigure asked snapping Tohru out of her thoughts.

“Oh yes, I’m sure. Don’t you worry about me!” Tohru said with that same goofy smile of hers.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“Ok boys; food’s ready!” Tohru said as she set the table.

Kyo had yet to return when they sat down to eat so the three of them ate and had polite conversations.

Yuki scolded Shigure on many occasions for his pervertedness and apologized to Tohru who just looked onward with interest; she’s still not the brightest bulb when it came to sex or anything to do with sex.

** After Dinner: **

“Well…I’d better get going; I don’t wanna keep Akito waiting too long.” Tohru said as she picked everything up.

“Ok, stay safe.” Shigure said simply.

“I will.” Tohru said with a smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to come with you?” Yuki asked as Tohru got her coat and shoes on.

“I’m sure. I’ll see you both later; hopefully Kyo will be home.” Tohru said heading out…


	2. Oh No Tohru!

“Mr. Akito, Ms. Tohru is here.” A butler said leading Tohru into Akito’s room.

“Ahhh good. Leave us Jenkins.” Akito said simply as Tohru walked in.

“Yes sir.” The butler said bowing before heading out.

“Tohru, I’m so glad you could make it. Please, sit.” Akito said politely with a smile as Tohru sat in front of him.

“You look well today Akito.” Tohru said politely as she always does.

“I feel well; thank you for noticing Tohru. How are you feeling today?” Akito asked with a wicked grin that went unnoticed to Tohru.

“I’m good, thank you for asking.” Tohru said with a smile.

Hatori was out running an errand that Akito asked him to do for him…so he was out of the house. And all the others who may have been there at the time knew better then to bother him when he had company.

“Ms. Honda, I realized that I never thanked you properly for breaking the curse on our family. That’s one of the reasons I asked you here, was to thank you. Another reason I asked you here was to apologize to you for how I acted the last time we seen each other. That was wrong of me and I realize that now. So, I’m sincerely sorry for how that all went down.” Akito said with that same wicked smile.

“Oh that’s ok; I’m only glad I helped all of you.” Tohru said smiling, completely oblivious that Akito was planning something.

“So…how is it living with Shigure and the others? Are they treating you well? And you’re dating Kyo now? How is that going for you?” Akito asked looking at her intently.

“Oh, I love it there; we’re all very happy. And yes, Kyo and I are dating; for a few months now and its great!” Tohru said with that same stupid smile of hers.

“Oh? So how is the sex?” Akito asked out of the blue.

At first the question went over Tohru’s head as they sat in silence before she understood the question.

“Kyo and I haven’t had sex yet.” Tohru said, starting to become uncomfortable.

“You expect me to believe that? Maybe you haven’t, maybe you’re telling the truth. But I highly doubt that; you live with three men. So you must’ve at least had sex with one of them. Or…or maybe you all had sex together. That’s it, isn’t it; you’ve had sex with all three of them!” Akito exclaimed making Tohru fall backwards as he jumped in front of her.

“Ma-maybe I-I shou-should go now…” Tohru stuttered out, instantly afraid.

“No…I don’t think so. A pretty little girl like you; I know you four are fucking in Shigure’s house. I want some of that action as well.” Akito said pushing Tohru down.

“Ummm…I don’t think we should do this; I love Kyo and I’ve never had sex before…” Tohru said trying to be brave, but Akito could hear the fear in her; it only turned him on even more.

“You lying little hussy!” Akito screamed, pissed as he ripped her clothes off.

“But you’re a cute little lying hussy…” Akito said tracing her body with his finger.

“A-Akito…plea-please stop…” Tohru stuttered, paralyzed with fear.

“No…I don’t think so…” Akito said pulling his clothing off as well.

After all was said Akito did all that he needed to do to prepare her for him; she was crying the entire time. And her cries only got louder when he entered her, breaking her barrier and taking her virginity.

“Oh…I guess you weren’t lying, were you? You really were a virgin weren’t you?” Akito asked smiling as he pushed in more and more despite her begging him to stop.

“Plea-please Ak-Akito, stop!! I-it hurts!!” Tohru cried, her vision blurring from her tears.

“SHUT UP!” Akito yelled slapping Tohru across the face before slamming her head down; he then started going as fast as he could.

‘Please…somebody help me…” Tohru thought as she screamed once or twice more before blacking out.

“What is going on in her--??” Hatori started to ask as he burst in on Akito raping Tohru.

“Akito, what are you doing?! Ayame, get in here; I need your help!” Hatori yelled enraged as he and Ayame pulled him off of an unconscious Tohru…but not before he came all over her.

“That little slut! She should be living here with me and not those three morons!” Akito yelled fighting against Ayame and Hatori.

“What’s going on in here? We can hear screaming all the way from the entrance of the house.” Shigure and Kureno said; but just stood there shocked at the sight in front of them. Tohru lay naked and unconscious on the floor with Akito’s cum all over her while Hatori and Ayame struggled to hold Akito back.

After a few minutes ticked by they finally got their act together as Kureno went to help hold back Akito while Shigure got Tohru and her things and took her out of the room and to Hatori’s living area where he got her cleaned up. But he did not dress her; instead he just covered her up just in case Hatori said something.

About fifteen minutes later Hatori came in with three police men and Tohru slowly started to stir awake.

“We understand that you were raped Ms. Honda…” One of the cops said looking at Tohru who just nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

“Well, it’s going to be ok now. With the testimonies of your friends here, Mr. Akito Sohma will be going to jail. Hopefully for a long while…but we never really know. Mr. Hatori Sohma will now take care of you. We just need the evidence when you’re done; we’ll be out front waiting.” The cop said handing Hatori everything he would need.

“Ok, Tohru…I am deeply sorry about all this, but I need you to pee in this cup. And I need to get some pictures before you can get dressed. We’ll get this all taken care of ok?” Hatori asked handing Tohru everything she needed.

“Thank you.” Tohru said softly as she went to the bathroom.

Kureno and Ayame had already left…after Hatori told them not to tell anyone anything until they found out what Tohru wanted.

“Shigure…what brought you here today? What brought her here today?” Hatori asked looking directly at the former dog.

“Akito asked her to come over when he called earlier. I came over because I went on a walk and I just so happen to be walking by; thought I would see how everything was going or if Tohru wanted a partner walking home.” Shigure said honestly. “Where were you; why weren’t you home?” Shigure then asked.

“Oh…I see. Akito said he wanted something particular for dinner and we didn’t have it; so he sent me out. I didn’t even know he asked Tohru to come over. I guess no one ever thought he was capable of raping…let alone Tohru.” Hatori said sighing as he dug through some of his cabinets.

After a few minutes Tohru came out with everything Hatori said he and the police needed. They then took pictures which Tohru was very shy with.

Hatori also did everything that he had to do for a rape kit and sent it along with the police.

When he came back Tohru was fully dressed and crying into Shigure’s shoulder.

“Tohru?” Hatori said gently sitting at his desk.

“Ye-yes?” Tohru asked through tears.

“Take this.” Hatori said simply handing her a pill.

“What is it?” Tohru asked looking at Hatori through blurred vision.

“It’s the Plan B. Pill. It will prevent you from becoming pregnant just in case.” Hatori said handing her a bottle of water.

Tohru took the pill and went back to crying on Shigure’s shoulder until she fell asleep from all the crying.

“Shigure…take her home and just let her rest.” Hatori sighed as he leaned against his desk.

“Yeah…” Shigure said sighing as he picked up the sleeping girl and carried her home.

“Welcome home! What on earth happened to Ms. Honda?!” Yuki asked right away, shocked once he seen Shigure carrying Tohru.

“Akito raped her…” Shigure said simply, walking right past Yuki as he carried Tohru to her room.

“What?! You’re joking right?” Yuki asked pissed off.

“No…Hatori came home to find him and with the help of Ayame they got him off of her. Kureno and I showed up shortly after and Kureno helped hold him back while I got her out of there; she was unconscious. Akito has been arrested and was taken to jail and Hatori did a rape kit on her. Now it’s just time for her to rest and heal.” Shigure said as he placed Tohru in her bed and took her shoes off before covering her up.

“Great…so what are we going to tell Kyo when he gets back?” Yuki asked as they headed back downstairs, leaving her door open just in case.

“I’m not sure…” Shigure sighed as they sat in the living room and waited; waited for the day to be over and for Kyo to get home…


	3. Kyo

“I’m home! Is Tohru back from Akito’s yet?” Kyo asked coming in with a bouquet of flowers.

“Yes, she’s back…but she’s asleep.” Yuki said simply.

“Kyo, we need to talk.” Shigure said simply, looking directly at Kyo; indicating it was of the utmost importance they talk…and talk now.

“Yeah what do you want?” Kyo asked annoyed as he stood there.

“You might want to sit down for this.” Yuki said simply, closing his eyes.

“Why should I rat boy?” Kyo asked annoyed.

“You damn cat; we’re trying to tell you something important! Now is not the time to argue! Now sit your ass down and listen!” Yuki yelled quietly as not to wake Tohru; but he was annoyed.

“Come on you two…not now. Please just sit down.” Shigure said pleading with the two.

“What the hell is going on?!” Kyo asked sitting down.

“Kyo…sigh…there’s no easy way to say this…” Shigure started, unsure of how to actually say this.

“Spill it you mangy mutt!” Kyo exclaimed, annoyed as he started tapping his foot.

“Kyo, Tohru was raped…” Shigure sighed.

…………

Kyo was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up again, “You-you’re lying…”

“No Kyo; we’re not. Hatori and Ayame walked in on Akito doing the deed and pulled him off of her. Kureno and I showed up later and I got her out of there.” Shigure explained.

“I knew letting her go there alone was a bad idea! I knew…” I yelled standing up quickly and then fell to his knees.

“Yes Kyo, we know; we agree. We knew it was wrong, but we didn’t do anything. That being said, no one thought that he would go this far.” Yuki said simply.

“What about Tohru? Is she ok?” Kyo asked looking at Shigure and Yuki.

“Well…right now she’s asleep; she cried herself to sleep in Hatori’s office. Hatori did her rape kit and all that; I got her cleaned up and she took a Plan B pill just to make sure she didn’t become pregnant…just in case.” Shigure explained to Kyo.

“Ahhhh!! Ahhh! Get him off! Get him off! Please somebody help me!” The guys heard Tohru scream from her room.

“TOHRU!” The guys yelled running to her room.

When they got there they found her tossing and turning in her room, screaming, having a nightmare.

“Tohru wake up; you’re having a nightmare…” Kyo said sitting on her bed next to her while gently shaking her.

“Wha--Kyo?” Tohru asked waking up in a shock.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Kyo said and then made a noise when Tohru threw herself at him and cried into his chest.

“It’s ok; I’m here now.” Kyo said rubbing Tohru’s back.

“Where is he now?” Kyo asked Shigure.

“Jail. But we don’t know for how long…” Shigure responded.

“He’s lucky he’s in there and I didn’t get a hold of him first.” Kyo said angrily, holding onto Tohru even tighter.

Yuki was about to say something, but Shigure stopped him.

“Not now Yuki; Tohru doesn’t need the added stress. We’ll just leave you two alone; come along now Yuki.” Shigure said patting Yuki on the head.

“I’m coming. Oh and Shigure…don’t ever pat me on the head like that again.” Yuki said following Shigure out.

“Kyo…” Tohru said softly.

“Yes, what is it?” Kyo asked calmly, holding back his anger.

“Will you lay with me?” Tohru asked softly scooting backwards.

“Sure…” Kyo said lying down next to her while holding her hand.

“Kyo…” Tohru said softly, a few tears escaping her eyes.

“Yeah?” Kyo asked looking at her, hurting that he couldn’t protect her.

“I’m sorry.” Tohru said scooting to him a little.

“It’s not your fault.” Kyo said simply, rubbing away her tears.

“But I should’ve listened and not gone alone.” Tohru said softly, closing her eyes.

“Yeah, you probably should’ve…but you didn’t. But it’s not your fault; you didn’t think he’d do that to you. You thought he just wanted to talk; you wanted to see the good in him like you do with almost everyone.” Kyo sighed into her hair.

‘Why did she have to go at all? Why didn’t I sense any of this coming? Why couldn’t I protect her?’ Kyo thought to himself as he held onto Tohru even more.

Normally at this point Shigure would come into the room shouting something perverted like he always does…normally something along the lines of “oh my little flower…Kyo, what are you doing to her; you naughty, naughty cat!” or “Ohhhh Kyo’s deflowering my little flower!” or something along those lines and then he would start rolling all over the floor laughing his ass off until Yuki would come by and hit him over the head. And then he and Kyo would start fighting about something or other…usually about how Kyo would kick his ass and how Yuki would fight that by saying that he wasn’t strong enough and never will be.

However, in Tohru’s current predicament, Shigure decided to behave himself, so Yuki wouldn’t have to do anything to start anything. Instead they just left Tohru’s door open, stood on either side of it and listened to the two of them talk or cry until the two of them fell asleep holding each other. Kyo had had his arms wrapped around Tohru protectively while she held onto his shirt.

** The Next Morning: **

The nest morning Tohru woke up in her bed…alone; Kyo was nowhere to be found. However, she did find a note that Kyo left behind.

_Dear Tohru, my love,_

_I have decided to go train in the mountains for a month. Please understand that_  
_this isn't your fault. I just need to become stronger so that I can protect you._  
_I promise you that I will be back for you and when I do, I will hopefully be the_  
_man that you will love more than anything else._  
_Eh…bla bla bla…I love you, see you in a month._

_Kyo._

After reading his letter, Tohru couldn’t help but shed some tears; she loved him just the way he was.

After a few minutes she walked downstairs, still in her pajamas, hair a mess and tears in her eyes.

“Ahh, Ms. Honda, you’re awake.” Yuki said with a small smile,

“Tohru!” Shigure exclaimed exited, hugging her right away.

“What’s the matter Tohru? We’re here for you whenever you need.” Shigure said holding her at arm’s length by her shoulders.

“I don’t know where the cat went, but I’m sure he’ll be back.” Yuki said causing Tohru to put her face in Shigure’s chest and cry while holding onto him.

“To-Tohru…What’s the matter?” Shigure asked shocked, holding onto the young girl in his arms.

After a few minutes she dropped Kyo’s letter, which Yuki seen right away; he picked it up and read it.

“That damn cat…I can’t believe he just left like that…” Yuki growled, slamming the letter down on the table before heading out.

“Where are you going?” Shigure asked shocked and confused.

“Out for awhile!” Yuki exclaimed running off.

“Don’t tell anyone yet! It should be Tohru’s decision when people find out!” Shigure yelled back, to which Yuki put his hand up.

“Ok...Tohru…do you want to sit down for awhile? I can call Hatori; he can bring you something to eat.” Shigure said, to which Tohru only nodded as he helped her to the couch.

“Poor Tohru…” Shigure sighed as he went into the other room to call Hatori to see if he’d bring something over to eat.

While talking to Hatori he had found out that Ayame opened his big mouth so now everyone knows.

Well, Kureno told Uo…but that’s because he came home all stressed and Uo could tell something was wrong; so she bent his arm backwards until he spilled the beans.

After he told her what had happened she had spazzed out…but Kureno was able to calm her down and told her that Tohru needed some space; to give her a few days. Uo said she’d give her two and then her and Hana would be over no matter what…


	4. Kagura & A Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not updating quickly. I have other stories that I'm also updating & I try to update chapters for each story after I get chapters for others done as well...but here's the next chapter for this.
> 
> I'm open to ideas or requests for this or others....

It had been a week since Tohru was raped and she was slowly starting to adjust to life as it is. She was however, having a very hard time with adjusting not being a virgin anymore though; she wanted so badly to lose it to Kyo. But now that it was gone, she had started dreaming about losing her virginity to some of the others as well…but mainly Kyo…and in many different ways; every time she has those dreams she cries.

Today Tohru was visited by not only Hana and Uo, but also Kagura; who just arrived while Hana and Uo were just about to leave.

“Oh hey…Kagura right?” Uo asked standing up.

“Yes, that’s correct. And you’re Arisa Uotani and that’s Saki Hanajima.” Kagura said smiling.

“Yes, that’s us.” Uo said simply while Hana stood there looking on.

“Yes…well I’m glad you’re here; I wanted to run something by you two and Tohru.” Kagura said seriously.

“Yes, what is it?” Tohru asked softly.

“Well…Kyo will be back in a few weeks…I was wondering if maybe sometime before he gets back if maybe you’d like to have a party for just us girls…” Kagura said slowly, playing with her fingers.

“A party for just us girls?” Tohru asked confused.

“Well yeah. It’d just be you girls, me, Kisa, Rin and Mine…oh and any of your other female friends you may have.” Kagura said looking at Tohru.

“Oh, I think that’d be wonderful!” Tohru said excitedly…the first time in a week.

“Sounds great! It’s just what us girls need!” Uo said as she hugged Tohru.

“Yes…that does sound nice. Where and when will we be having this party?” Hana asked simply, also hugging Tohru.

“Well…it’ll be at our family’s spa and whenever you three have free time. Kisa, Rin, Mina and I can be available at any time.” Kagura said simply looking at the girls in front of her.

“Well…we get out early for spring break this year…we could do it then…” Tohru said softly.

“Sounds fantastic! I’m surprised the guys aren’t fussing about going…” Uo said with a wicked smile.

“Yes, that sounds like a find plan. Yes…but it does not matter what the boys want.” Hana said as she went into her own little world.

“Well…Momiji and Ayame wanted to go pretty badly…but as Ms. Hanajima said, it doesn’t matter what they want; this trip is for us girls and us girls alone. And Hiro…he wanted to go until he found out you two were also invited. Seems like you two scare him or something…which is new; he’s normally not afraid of anyone. But…it’s actually kind of funny because he can kind of be a brat…” Kagura said with a smile.

“Yeah…” Uo and Hana said at the same time as Tohru just sat there smiling.

“So then it’s settled!” Tohru said with determination.

“It is!” The other girls called as Shigure and Yuki walked in.

“Uh…what’s settled?” Yuki asked while Shigure just looked on.

“We’re having girls’ days at the family spa the few days before spring break! Just us girls, so you can forget about even asking to come with…” Kagura said dangerously.

Yuki was going to say something when Shigure butted in.

“Sounds like a great time; you girls will have a fantastic time! Come Yuki; we need to go grocery shopping.” Shigure said as he grabbed Yuki’s arm.

“Oh, I can do that…” Tohru started.

“Oh it’s all good Tohru; we have places to be before anyways. Don’t you worry and you just stay here and relax. It’s all good.” Shigure said dragging Yuki out of the house.

“Will you be ok on your own Tohru?” Hana asked looking at Tohru; she had to get home and start preparing for her family and Uo had to get to work.

“I’ll be ok.” Tohru said with a smile.

“She won’t be alone; I’ll be here! I’ll be here until tomorrow.” Kagura said simply.

“Ok. Well, at least she’s not alone. We’ll see you later; take care Tohru. And thank you for staying.” Uo said hugging Tohru tightly and then actually hugged Kagura.

“Yes, take care. And take care of our Tohru.” Hana said also hugging Tohru.

Tohru and Kagura stood at the door waving to Uo and Hana as they left; the stood there until they were no longer in sight before Kagura dragged Tohru back inside and up to her room.

“Uh…Kagura…where are we going?” Tohru asked a little confused.

“We’re going to your room. I think we need to have our woman to woman talk.” Kagura said once they made it to her room and shut her door behind them.

“Ok…” Tohru said a bit unsure.

“Now…I know you’re probably sick of talking about what happened with Akito and you’ve already talked to almost everyone about it…but I want you to know I’m here for you.” Kagura said softly.

“Umm…there is something…” Tohru started.

“Yeah, what is it? And you didn’t talk to Uo or Hana about this?” Kagura asked kind of shocked.

“Well…it’s not something I could tell them…or Kyo. Ever since Aki…he did that I’ve been having dreams…” Tohru started.

“Well…that’s normal…” Kagura assured.

“About more than just Kyo? I’ve been having dreams about Yuki and Haru and even Shigure and Ayame even Hatori…” Tohru said looking down, tears in her eyes.

“Oh…I see…that’s ok; you’re just confused. It’s fine Tohru. All that matters is that you love Kyo and that these are just dreams. Oh and that Kyo doesn’t find out…” Kagura said simply with a smile.

“Ok…but I don’t know what to do about these dreams…I always wake up sweaty and all hot and I don’t know how to take care of it…” Tohru confessed.

“Oh…that’s simple…you touch yourself!” Kagura exclaimed happily.

“Wh-what?” Tohru asked turning red.

“You touch yourself. You know, you rub yourself down there. Haven’t you ever maturbated before?” Kagura asked confused.

“N-no…I-I’ve nev-never done anything like that. I-I don’t know what to do…” Tohru stuttered out, blushing furiously.

“Oh…I see…do you want me to show you? I can show you how to feel good…so that way if you and Kyo ever get further then kissing…” Kagura offered seriously, looking at Tohru.

“Oh…ummm sure…” Tohru said all flustered.

“Ok…well first you need to remove your clothes…you can leave your bra and panties on though…if you’d like.” Kagura said as she too removed her clothes.

“Ok…” Tohru said slowly as she removed her shirt and shorts.

“Good…now lay on the bed…and Tohru…you have a great body.” Kagura said as the two girls got into bed unaware that Shigure had come back into the house; he had forgotten something. Yuki had decided to go for a walk and then walked to his vegetable garden.

“What have we got here?” Shigure asked quietly to himself as he peeked through the crack of Tohru’s door.

“Ok Tohru…just lay back and relax; I’ll show you how you can please yourself. Are you ready?” Kagura asked sitting next to Tohru.

“Ye-yes…” Tohru said nervously.

“Ok…first thing you can do to yourself is feel your breasts up…like this.” Kagura said as she softly pressed on Tohru’s breasts and started rubbing causing Tohru to softly moan.

“If you think that feels good wait until you feel this…” Kagura said as she pushed Tohru’s bra up and started feeling up her bare breasts causing Tohru to really moan.

“Kagura?” Tohru asked softly.

“Yes, what is it?” Kagura asked.

“Can I touch you?” Tohru asked softly.

“Oh…sure; just hold on a second.” Kagura said as she removed her bra.

After it was gone she reached down to start rubbing Tohru’s breasts while Tohru started slowly rub Kagura’s…both girls moaning in sync while Shigure stood outside the door shocked and in awe at the same time as he began to masturbate at the site in front of him.

After a few minutes, without asking Kagura pulled Tohru’s panties down and then her own.

Shigure nearly fell over when he seen Kagura insert a finger inside of Tohru and then helped Tohru insert a finger into her.

‘Oh my…these girls are going to drive me crazy…’ Shigure thought to himself as he pumped his cock as the girls pumped their fingers into each other’s pussies.

“Ka-Kagura…som-something’s hap-happening…” Tohru cried out as she felt a tightening feeling in her stomach and her core get hotter.

“It’s ok Tohru; I feel it too. You’re about to cum; just let it out. And it’s ok to cry out or scream…” Kagura explained as she felt her orgasm about to hit.

‘I’m about to cum as well…’ Shigure thought to himself as he began to pump himself even faster.

“Ahhhhh!!” Both girls cried as they came all over each others’ hands.

“So Tohru…how do you feel now?” Kagura asked softly as she straddled Tohru’s hips.

“I feel a lot better actually. What about you?” Tohru asked softly.

“I really good as well…but…I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to continue…” Kagura said blushing making Tohru blush and Shigure silently fall to his knees in shock after he came.

“What do you want to do now?” Tohru asked confused.

“Will you let me show you?” Kagura asked softly.

“Yes…” Tohru said just as softly and then was shocked when she felt Kagura’s lips against hers as she started grinding her hips against hers.

“Oh mmmnmmm…” Tohru moaned out at the new feeling.

“Spread you legs Tohru.” Kagura commanded softly.

After a few seconds Tohru did as she was told and that’s when she really started moaning; Kagura started rubbing her pussy against Tohru’s pussy.

After a few minutes…much to Shigure’s pleasure…Tohru had started moving her hips along with Kagura’s.

Moans filled Tohru’s room and the hallway as Tohru and Kagura made love while Shigure masturbated outside of Tohru’s door.

After a few minutes all three came; Tohru and Kagura crying out as Shigure stifled his moans.

“Now how do you feel?” Kagura asked with a smile.

“Great…” Tohru breathed out.

“Good…I feel great too.” Kagura said as she started putting her clothes back on, Tohru doing the same…red in the face.

After they were dressed they laid back down and eventually fell asleep, taking a two hour nap while Shigure went out to do what he needed to do.

‘Oh mom…I just made love to Kagura…a girl. But I still love Kyo. What am I going to do?’ Were Tohru’s last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep.

** Meanwhile…Elsewhere: **

“Has it started Shigure? You look…flushed.” A voice said as Shigure knelt before a dark room.

“Yes…it has.” Shigure answered.

“With who?” The voice asked again.

“Akito raped her a week ago. And today she admitted to Kagura she’s been having dreams…and then they made love a little bit ago.” Shigure explained.

“Good, good. Then it has begun.” The voice said with a smile.

“Yes…so how are we going to do this?” Shigure asked looking down.

“First Kyo needs to come home and they need to make love. After that it should all fall into place.” The voice explained.

“Yes of course.” Shigure said with a slight smile…


	5. The Bus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating sooner. I have severe R.A. & I've been really sore as of late...especially my fingers. Also I've had really bad writer's block. With that being said, I apologize in advance for the very short chapter.
> 
> Also I'm open to ideas if any come up...

It had been about two weeks since Tohru’s and Kagura’s exciting night and now every time they see each other they blush constantly.

Tohru, Uo and Hana were at the bus stop waiting for Kagura, Kisa, Rin and Mine.

“So…Orange Top will be back in a few days; I bet that’ll be nice.” Uo said as she stretched.

“Yes…and then we’ll have to make sure he never leaves our Tohru alone ever again.” Hana said with wicked eyes.

“Sounds like a good plan Hana; we’ll tie him up and lock him in a closet if we have to.” Uo said with determination as she made a fist.

“Uh um…” Tohru was freaking out a little bit over what she was hearing.

Pretty soon the others came rolling up in a rather large party bus…much larger than any other busses that Tohru, Uo and Hana had ever seen before.

“Come on ladies; get on and enjoy the bus!” Kagura called happily.

“Alright! Party!” Uo called out excitedly as she, Tohru and Hana entered the bus.

“Aw yes, woohoo…” Hana said excitedly…well as excited as only Hana could.

“This is one of the nicest busses I’ve ever seen before. Damn rich people…” Uo said looking around before muttering under her breath.

“Sissy!” Kisa cried hugging Tohru.

“Kisa; it’s so good to see you again!” Tohru said excitedly.

“How are you doing?” Rin asked from her seat.

“I’m doing better. What about you; how are you feeling? How is Haru?” Tohru asked calmly.

“We’re doing very good; Haru’s a pain in the ass as per normal. But…I love him. How are all of you doing? You two must be Tohru’s best friends.” Rin said with a smile.

“I’m glad.” Tohru said softly as she sighed in relief.

“Yes, I’m Arisa Uotani. But like most, you may call me Uo.” Uo said simply as she sat back on a seat.

“Yes…and I’m Saki Hanajima; I don’t care what you call me.” Hana said in her monotone tone of voice…it even started to creep Rin out a little.

“Ok then…Well I’m Rin, this is Kisa and you know Kagura already.” Rin said backing away a little.

“There are such wonderful waves here.” Hana said oozing with excitement as only she could.

“So what’s the plan for the weekend?” Tohru asked looking at everyone.

“We’re just going to have a good long weekend and relax. We’re also going to take nice long baths and play table tennis and eat like queens.” Kagura said happily as the bus made its way up to the resort…


	6. A Plan!

“So the girls are at your family’s spa for a few days; is that correct?” The mysterious voice asked Shigure as he sat in front of a door in a lightly lit room.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Shigure responded.

“Yes…her two friends are with as well?” The voice asked a bit disappointed.

“Yes, that’s correct also.” Shigure replied once again.

“As much as I would like Ms. Honda to be happy, those two friends of hers are going to be a problem I do believe. They need to be taken care of. And by taken care of…I mean gotten rid of. I do not care how you do it, but it needs to be done. Either sends them far, far away. Or…” The mystery voice said simply.

“Yes of course; I understand. It shall be taken care of. What of Akito? I hear he’s getting out in a few weeks.” Shigure said bowing.

“Good. Don’t worry about Akito; I’ll take care of him. But for now be gone. I am getting a headache, so I am going to lie down for awhile. Come back in a few days and we’ll discuss this further.” The mystery voice said politely sending Shigure off.

“Yes my new leader; have a wonderful nap. Oh, and thank you for all that you are doing for us.” Shigure said as he got up and headed out.

“What did our new family leader have to say?” Ayame asked prancing around.

“Do we have to do anything specific now?” Hatori asked in a stoic tone of voice.

“Our fearless family leader said that we need to get rid of Ms. Uotani and Ms. Hanajima and not to worry about Akito because that will be taken care of.” Shigure said simply.

“What do you mean by get rid of?” Ayame asked calmly, very unlike him.

“We either need to send them far, far away or…yeah…” Shigure explained.

“But won’t that upset the princess?” Ayame asked going back to his old antics.

“Our leader seems to have a plan for that as well…” Shigure explained.

“Of course he/she does…” Hatori said slightly suspicious. But he doesn’t say anything because he wants Tohru as well as everyone else.

“I guess we should come up with a plan then shouldn’t we?” Ayame asked as both he and Shigure looked at Hatori.

“Of course you two would look at me to make the plan…” Hatori said somewhat annoyed.

“But you’re the best plan maker out of the three of us Ha’ri!” Ayame whined.

“He’s right Haa-San.” Shigure said simply.

“Yeah, whatever…I guess I’ll come up with something…” Hatori said sighing as he walked away.

“We’ll see you later then!” Shigure and Ayame said smiling and waving back at him.

“So what are we going to do now Gure?” Ayame asked with a mischievous smile.

“I’m not sure Aya, I’m not sure.” Shigure sighed.

“Would you like to spend the night?” Shigure asked as he regained his composure.

“Oh Gure, you’ve read my mind.” Aya said reaching out for Shigure.

“Oh Mon Ami!” Shigure said excitedly, also reaching for Ayame. (Sorry, I don’t know any other French.)

After that they gave each other thumbs up and went skipping along to Shigure’s home.


	7. Dun! Dun! Dun! & Kyo's Return!

It had been about two days since Tohru and gang had gotten back from the spa and Tohru hasn’t heard anything from Kyo yet.

“Tohru, we’re going out for a little bit. Are you going to be alright on your own?” Shigure asked kindly as they walked out of the supermarket.

“Yes, I’ll be ok. Thank you for worrying about me; but you really don’t have to.” Tohru said softly as Yuki walked next to them.

“How can we not? Our precious flower here all alone!” Shigure exclaimed making a scene outside of the supermarket.

“I’m sure Ms. Honda will be just fine after we drop her off. Will you calm down; people are staring…” Yuki said annoyed as a crowd of people just stared at them.

“Yes, I’m sure you right. Uh. Tohru is something wrong?” Shigure asked when he noticed Tohru staring at the daily news paper.

When he seen what she was reading he also just stared in shock.

The headline read:

** Akito Sohma Found Dead in His Cell: **

Akito Sohma, 24, was found hanging in his cell last night after apparently having been stabbed to death over thirty times in the neck, chest and stomach.

Akito was put in jail last month for brutally raping a young girl one day.

Not much is known about the attack or who attacked him; all video evidence had been erased and the name of his last visitor appears to be a fake. 

The only things we can tell about the attacker are that the assailant tall, approximately 6’8”, is thin, and has what appears to be shoulder length dark purple hair.

If anyone has any information please contact your local precinct or call this number:

** 4 (800) 645-1739. **

Thank you so very much.

“What in the world?” Shigure asked confused.

“Good riddance. Come on Ms. Honda, you don’t need to be reading any of that right now.” Yuki said as he took her hand and continued to walk home.

“Yuki, must you be so rash and hasty; he was family after all.” Shigure said seriously as they made their way home.

“He’s no family of mine; he raped Mr. Honda for no real reason!” Yuki exclaimed letting go of Tohru’s hand as he walked ahead of the two.

“I’m sorry…” Tohru said softly.

“Oh don’t be; it’s not your fault. And Yuki’s right…in a way.” Shigure said sighing as they continued to walk home.

** Five Minutes Later: **

Everything seemed to calm down as they got to the pathway leading to Shigure’s house; even Yuki seemed in a somewhat better mood.

“So Tohru…you never said how your trip to the spa was.” Shigure said with a smile causing Tohru’s face to light up like a Christmas tree.

“Uh, Ms. Honda are you alright?” Yuki asked concerned when he seen her face turn red; he thought maybe she was coming down with a fever.

“Y-yes, I’m alright. The spa was fun…but it would’ve been even more fun if Uo and Hana didn’t have to leave so soon…” Tohru said somewhat sadly.

“What happened? I thought they were spending the entire time there with you? Why’d they have to go?” Yuki questioned curiously.

“Well Uo got called into work because some of her co-workers didn’t show up so they were short handed. Her boss said if she didn’t show up she wouldn’t have a job; and Uo really needs that job right now. And Hana, well she had a family emergency; her brother was hit by a car. Oh, but he’s doing ok; he’s still alive. He just has to stay in the hospital for a few more days and he’ll be able to come home.” Tohru said smiling a little.

“How odd…” Shigure said under his breath; he was wondering if this had to do with their new head of family, but then he shook that thought off.

“I’m glad he’s doing well.” Yuki said politely.

“Yeah, Uo and I visited him just yesterday. He says he doing just fine. Uo says he just loves all the nurses. I don’t know exactly what she meant, but she winked when she said it; so it must be something good.” Tohru said making Shigure turn around and chuckle silently to himself while Yuki stood there sweat-dropping while Tohru just kept on smiling.

When they got home they got a big surprise waiting for them on the front porch.

“Ky-Kyo?” Tohru asked shocked; she didn’t know if he was real or if she was dreaming.

“Hey.” Kyo said simply as he started walking over to them.

“OW! What the hell!?” Kyo yelled after Yuki ran at him and pile drived him into the ground.

“Don’t “what the hell” me! Where the hell have you been all this time?! Do you know how worried you made Ms. Honda! I don’t care if you leave; but you should’ve at least had the balls to tell Ms. Honda in person instead of leaving in the middle of the night and just leaving her a stupid not you! You really are a stupid cat!” Yuki yelled pissed off.

“Damn rat! I came back didn’t I? It’s not like I left permanently!” Kyo yelled back, equally pissed off.

So they stood there fighting until…

“Tohru!” Shigure exclaimed dropping the groceries so he could barely catch Tohru before she hit the ground after she passed out.

“Tohru!” “Ms. Honda!” Kyo and Yuki exclaimed at the same time as they ran over to her.

“What happened?” The two asked once there.

“I think she just passed out due to seeing Kyo after all this time. Kyo, can you take her to her room? Yuki and I will get the groceries. We have a family meeting we need to get to; we’ll be back later and we’ll pick something up for dinner on the way back.” Shigure said simply.

“Sure.” Kyo said as he picked up Tohru and carried her inside while the guys got the groceries…


	8. Memories @ The Spa: Dream Form

Kyo had placed Tohru in her bed and just sat there watching over her.

“Tohru…I’m sorry…” Kyo said softly as he removed some of her hair from her eyes.

Tohru who had passed out sometime ago was now in a deep sleep, having a dream memory. (Yes, that’s what I’m calling it.)

** Inside Tohru’s Dream World:  **

It was a few hours after Uo and Hana had gotten called away and Tohru was sitting in her room alone when there was a knock on her door.

“Yes, who is it?” Tohru asked softly.

“Its Kagura and Rin.” Kagura replied from the other side.

“Can we come in?” Rin asked from the other side.

“Yeah, come in!” Tohru called back.

It was late at night and Kisa was already in bed…fast asleep.

“Are you doing ok?” Kagura asked concerned.

“We’re sorry your friends had to leave so soon.” Rin said sincerely.

“It’s ok; I understand. They just have a lot to do and everything. I just hope Hana’s brother is ok.” Tohru said softly.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine; if he’s anything like his sister.” Rin said shivering.

“Are you ok? You’re not cold are you?” Tohru asked concerned for Rin.

“No, I’m fine; just a random chill I get from time to time.” Rin said simply, trying to hide the fact that Hana freaks her out.

“More importantly Tohru; we’re here for you and to make sure you’re doing well. So, how would you like to go and relax in one of the baths?” Kagura asked with a smile.

“That sounds lovely.” Tohru said as she got up to get her bathing suit.

“Oh Tohru, you won’t be needing that.” Kagura said simply.

“No, the bath that we’re going is an all natural bath. It means we’ll all be nude.” Rin said simply with a smile.

“But it’s ok; we’re all girls after all. And its family owned so it’s just going to be the three of us anyways.” Kagura said simply.

“Oh, ok.” Tohru said nervously.

“Don’t worry; everything will be ok… We promise.” Kagura said with a mischievous smile.

“Well, let’s get going then.” Rin said as she led the way to the bath that they would be using…after Tohru got undressed and they got towels.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“So Tohru, how have you been feeling lately?” Kagura asked as she and Rin inched closer to Tohru.

“I’ve been good; I’ve been really busy. What about you two?” Tohru asked as they continued inch closer to her.

“I’ve been really good. I was just thinking about our time together that one day.” Kagura said causing Tohru to blush like crazy.

“Oh and what happened that day?” Rin asked as she placed her hands on Tohru’s shoulders, massaging them.

“Ohhh…” Tohru softly moaned out.

“Tohru, does that feel good?” Rin asked seductively in Tohru’s ear.

“Tohru, why don’t we show Rin what we did that day?   And let’s let her join in this time?” Kagura asked seductively into Tohru’s other ear.

“O-ok…” Tohru stuttered out causing Rin and Kagura to smile at each other as they each started to lightly kiss Tohru’s neck.

“Tohru…touch us.” Rin commanded as she took Tohru’s left hand and Kagura took her right hand and placed them on their thighs.

Tohru was slow and shy with her moves, but eventually she started to move her hands upwards to Kagura’s and Rin’s awaiting pussies, sticking a finger inside each of them.

“OH TOHRU!” Kagura and Rin moaned out as they started to start kissing down her chest to breasts.

** Real World: **

While she was dreaming Tohru had started sweating and turning red in the face; she also started panting and arching her back a little…

Kyo was starting to get confused until he seen her hand moving under the blankets…in her crotch area…and he started becoming hard; he started to wonder what she was dreaming about.

** Tohru’s Dream World: **

After a few minutes both Kagura and Rin were sucking on Tohru’s tits causing her to cry out in pleasure.

I’m not sure any of them could tell because they were in a bath; but all three girls were becoming really wet.

“Come on girls…maybe we should head back to one of our rooms to finish this.” Kagura suggested.

“That’d be great.” Tohru panted out.

“Fine by me; we’ll go to my room.” Rin said as she stood up and stepped out of the bath.

Tohru and Kagura followed Rin, grabbing their towels and wrapped themselves up in them before wandering the spa and to Rin’s room.

Once in there, Rin took charge and pushed both Tohru and Kagura onto her bed.

“Rin?” Kagura asked confused.

“Shut up. This is my room; and in my room we play by my rules. Got it?” Rin asked as she went through one of her bags.

Tohru and Kagura looked at each other before answering, “Yes.”

Both younger girls were excited about this; it was turning them on…even Tohru.

“Ok…since we got that out of the way; you do exactly what I say. And what I want you to do right now is roll over and start making out.” Rin commanded and both girls obeyed and started making out…tongues and all.

“Good girls. Now, I’m going to do something that’ll get us all off. No matter you feel me doing; you do not stop what you’re doing. Am I clear?” Rin asked walking over to the girl.

“Yes.” Tohru and Kagura said only stopping what they were doing for a mere second before going back to making out and feeling each other up.

“Good. Well, here we go. And don’t you worry Tohru; what I’m about to do will help you get ready for Kyo.” Rin said as she spread their legs a little and shoved a vibrator into Tohru’s pussy and then turned it on; she then shoved one into Kagura’s pussy.

At the new feeling of something being shoved into them, both girls moaned out into each other’s mouths as Rin started feeling them up; she had already placed a vibrator deep within her as well.

“Well…how does it feel?” Rin moaned as she began sucking on her own fingers.

Tohru and Kagura couldn’t say anything; all they could do was moan out.

“I’ll take that as really good. Good. Then moving on.” Rin said as she knelt down onto the floor and slowly stuck her fingers inside of the girls’ asses.

At that point the girls lost it, pulled away and started moaning and crying out while feeling up their own breasts as they came.

“Oh little girls…you have no idea; we’re not even close to being done. No, not by a long shot.” Rin said as she pulled out a bag of goodies.

After she said that, she started with Kagura and shoved some anal beads and a vibrator up her ass.

She then moved onto Tohru, but she only shoved a vibrator up her ass. Her ass wasn’t as experienced as Kagura’s was…yet.

“Hmmm…this is more fun than I thought it was going to be.” Rin said to herself as she watched the two younger girls squirm around.

“What’s next mistress?” Kagura asked looking up at Rin.

“Yes, what’s next?” Tohru asked softly as they both came again.

“You really want to know?” Kagura asked looking at the younger girls.

“YES!” The girls cried out as they pushed the vibrators that were in their pussies out.

“Hmm…well first things first…” Rin said getting a few double sided dildos before turning off the two on the floor.

After a few seconds she pulled the vibrators and anal beads out of their asses and just let the two come down from their highs.

“Tohru, lie on your back.” Rin commanded after a minute or two and Tohru complied.

Once Tohru was lying how Rin wanted her Rin shoved one of the double sided dildos inside of her.

“Now Kagura get on top of her and insert the other end of this dildo into you.” Rin commanded; and just like Tohru, Kagura complied. Both girls moaned in pleasure at the new feeling.

After a few seconds of just watching them, moaning and squirming around Rin just smiled and stuck a double sided dildo into both Kagura’s pussy and ass and stuck both of the other ends of those double sided dildos into her pussy and started riding her as she road Tohru.

For Tohru one dildo inside of her was good enough. But for Kagura and Rin, they both needed two in them. And as for Kagura, Rin just thought she needed to be punished for whatever reason; that’s why she had a dildo in her ass.

So for the next ten to fifteen minutes the girls laid there on top of each other, fucking their brains out until they came one last time and just couldn’t go any longer.

“Th-that wa-was ama-amazing…” Tohru stuttered out, completely satisfied for the night.

“I know right; best sex of my life…” Kagura panted out.

“It was pretty good; you did pretty well for armatures that is. Now, please get out so I can clean up.” Rin said as she stood up and put her shit away.

“Ok…” Tohru said softly as she stood up, wrapped herself in her towel and went to leave.

“But Rin…” Kagura whined as she stood up and stomped her feet like a child.

“No buts! Get out or we’ll never do this again!” Rin yelled very annoyed at this point.

While Tohru was heading back to her room she couldn’t help but giggle as she heard Kagura and Rin arguing.

However, as she was heading to her room she could’ve sworn she seen someone run around the corner as fast as they could; it was like their life depended on it.

** Real World: **

Kyo was just sitting in a chair next to Tohru’s bed, not believing what he was witnessing; Tohru was lying in her bed asleep, masturbating and moaning in her sleep.

For Kyo this was a huge turn on; he pulled his cock out and started masturbating in sync with her.

** Elsewhere: **

“Ahh Kazuma, it’s so good to see you.” The mystery voice said as Kazuma kneeled before their new family leader.

“Yes, it’s so good to see you as well Jun.” Kazuma said bowing. (A.N. Jun is a unisex name…its one of the only ones that I could find that jumped out at me.)

“Do you have something for me?” Jun asked looking at Kazuma.

“Yes; I have a videotape for you.” Kazuma said simply as he handed a mystery video tape to Jun.

“Is the video from the spa?” Jun asked curiously.

“Yes, it is.” Kazuma replied.

“Did you watch it?” Jun asked intrigued as Kazuma started to fidget a little.

“I uh…yes, I did. It was interesting.” Kazuma said red in the face.

“Well then. My spy did good then huh?” Jun asked simply.

“Yes, I’d say he did very well.” Kazuma replied back.

“Good. Did it look like any of the girls caught on?” Jun asked looking at Kazuma seriously.

“No, not from what I seen.” Kazuma said still red in the face.

“Good very good. Well, you may leave; I wish to watch this video in private.” Jun said as Jun stood up to walk to Jun’s room. (Sorry…trying to ruin the surprise yet.)

“Yes of course. Enjoy.” Kazuma said as he got up to leave.

“I certainly will.” Jun said as Jun disappeared.


	9. Reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this one...with all new ideas popping into my head, being sick & just being stuck on what to write for this I haven't been able to. 
> 
> But here's your next chapter.

“So Kyo has returned?” Jun asked looking at Shigure and Yuki.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Shigure replied while Yuki stood there fuming mad.

“What’s wrong Yuki? Are you really that upset with Kyo being back? Don’t worry; you’ll get a chance with Ms. Tohru Honda. And after sometime she’ll belong to the entire family and will never be able to leave; she’ll be all of yours to share as you all please.” Jun said looking at Yuki.

“What if Kyo doesn’t go for any of this?” Yuki asked looking at Jun.

“He won’t have a choice after he mates with her. When that happens all rational thoughts will leave his head and will be replaced with that of the spell’s thought process. And yes, it all started the night Akito raped her; that was the starting point.” Jun explained.

“And will you be taking part in having sex with Ms. Honda?” Yuki asked seriously.

“Oh no. No, no, no, no… I do not roll that way; I like men, not women. I just detest those nasty things…” Jun said making a big deal out it all.

“You mean vaginas?” Ayame asked walking in.

“Ohhh!! Don’t even say that word! I’m so glad that I don’t have one of those… I like girls; but I don’t love girls. They’re really fun to spend time with, talk with and to go shopping with; but when it comes to love and sex and all that stuff…leave me out of it. I like men; and I like my men to be well behaved.” Jun said simply.

“So who all knows about all of this?” Yuki asked curious.

“Well…only Shigure, Hatori, Ayame and Kureno were supposed to know originally; but then you and Kagura found out…though I don’t know how. But that being said you’ll all be under the spell once Kyo completes the next step in just a few days.” Jun explained.

“And what are these steps?” Yuki asked even more confused.

“Ok…you know what Yuki? I like you, but you ask too many questions; and I feel like you’re going to ruin this for everyone else. So…Hatori, could you please come in here?” Jun called.

“Yes, what is it Jun?” Hatori asked simply.

“Could you please erase Yuki’s memories or knowledge or whatever you want to call it about all of this? I have the sinking, suspicious feeling he’s not going to go along with any of it anymore. And then when you see Kagura next time, please do the same to her. You never know just who you can trust” Jun said simply.

“*Sigh…* Yes of course.” Hatori said walking over to Yuki while Shigure and Ayame held him still.

“Just relax Yuki; this is for your own good.” Ayame said as he held his brother.

“You mean yours; so that you can do what you want to do to Ms. Honda. This is wrong and you know it!” Yuki yelled.

“Yes, that’s true; but you’ve got it all wrong. We all love Tohru very much; and we don’t want her to leave…ever.” Shigure said simply, in somewhat of a creepy tone.

“Just relax Yuki; it’ll all be over in just a few seconds.” Hatori said as he did what he was told.

After just a few seconds Yuki was passed out; Jun had them place him on the couch in the corner until it was time to take him home.

“So…what are the steps? I’m just curious; you don’t have to worry about us ruining the plan.” Shigure said simply.

“So the steps are for:

  1. Akito to rape Tohru & sent to prison
  2. Have her become dependent on **_ALL_** of you
  3. Kyo leaves for a month somewhere (wherever, I don’t know or care)
  4. Have Kagura get her ready
  5. Have Akito murdered while in prison
  6. Have the girls get Tohru away for awhile…just before Kyo returns
  7. Have Tohru, Kagura & Rin have a night of fun (that’s just for fun)
  8. When Kyo returns Tohru will pass out and will not wake for about a week or so, depending…
  9. Originally not part of the plan, but we need to get rid of her two friends (they’re going to be a problem…especially the one)
  10. Once Tohru awakens Kyo and her will make love
  11. In no particular order after Kyo, each of you men will take Tohru however you wish



“And that’s pretty much it. After step eight, after the final guy fucks her, the spell will become complete and she will belong to the family and no one else. Oh and Hatori?” Jun asked looking at Hatori.

“Yes?” Hatori asked looking at Jun.

“When her friends, Ms. Uotani and Ms. Hanajima are taken care of, please make sure Tohru forgets and doesn’t remember them. I don’t care how you take care of them; they just need to be taken care of. If you want me to send out some of my men I can; but you all know how that’ll end. So, if you don’t want them dead, make sure they don’t remember Tohru as well.” Jun said simply.

“Yes, of course.” The three men said at the same time.

“Can I ask a question?” Shigure asked looking at Jun.

“Yes, what is it Shigure?” Jun asked kindly.

“Why does Tohru have to sleep for a week or so?” Shigure asked curious.

“Actually, that I do not know. I’m only following the rules of the spell. And if any of the rules are broken it will either result in Tohru hating you all and leaving forever or dying.” Jun explained.

“Oh…” All three men said in stereo.

“Yeah…the only ones who will not take her will probably be Hiro and Kisa…but they will play a large part later on.” Jun explained.

“Ok…” The men said at once.

“Well anyways, I’m here for our evening appointment.” Ayame said, speaking up.

“Oh yes. Please, leave us. Make sure Yuki is comfy tonight; I’m sure he’ll have a headache when he wakes.” Jun said as Ayame ascended up to him.

“Yes of course.” Shigure said as Hatori picked Yuki up and carried him out while he followed them out.

“So, did you bring what I asked?” Jun asked once it was just him and Ayame.

“Yes of course; I brought whips, chains, paddles and all that fun stuff.” Ayame said with a grin.

“And what if the studded dildos?” Jun asked with a mischievous smile.

“Yes; in three different sizes…large, extra large and massive.” Ayame replied.

“Good. Well, I’ve got the leash and studded collar. Come; this’ll be something you won’t forget for a long while.” Jun said as Ayame followed him to his room.

** Meanwhile: **

“Well that was certainly fun.” Shigure said as they got into Hatori’s car.

“If you say so…” Hatori sighed as he lit a cigarette.

“What’s wrong Hari?” Shigure asked looking at Hatori.

“Not a whole lot; I just hate having to erase Yuki’s memories like that…and now Kagura as well? It just doesn’t seem right. But then I think of how letting him…them go on; how it would ruin everything…” Hatori said as he started driving.

“Ahh…so you do love our little flower after all! I knew you were a pervert Hari!” Shigure said happily as he danced around in his seat.

“Shut up. Let’s play who can be the quietest the longest game.” Hatori said annoyed.

“Aww…you’re no fun.” Shigure complained as they drove along…


	10. Kyo's Suspicions!

It had been about four days since Tohru passed out and since Hatori had erased Yuki’s memories; three since he erased Kagura’s.

Yesterday Hatori had come to visit Tohru while she slept; he told Kyo that he was just doing a checkup to make sure everything was alright. He also told him that he needed him out of the room for awhile while he did so. In reality he was wiping her mind of Uo and Hana.

Hatori had erased Uo’s memories two days ago when he seen her; she was just getting off her second job. She had asked about Tohru, asked how she was doing. Hatori told her she was fine, took her to get something to eat and then took her to his place where he erased any and all memories of Tohru and Kureno. He figured he’d get rid of him as well for good measure.

After all that he made sure that she got accepted into prestigious high school several cities away.

He was going to try to find Hana to erase her memories…but he couldn’t seem to find her. So as unfortunate as it is he had to report back to Jun, who sent out his men. Hana and her family all died last night when their house exploded…something about a gas leak and candles. In a way I guess it’s a good thing because with her abilities there’s a possibility she would be able to remember Tohru and get Tohru to remember her and Uo…which would not be good for the plan.

However, with everything that’s been going on, Kyo has become suspicious of everything.

“What the hell is going on?” Kyo asked pissed off when he came stomping down to the living area.

“What are you going on about now you stupid cat?” Yuki asked annoyed as he drank his tea.

“Oh I don’t know…Tohru’s been in a coma like state for like four days and no one is suggesting she go to the hospital or anything like that!” Kyo started.

“Hatori’s been coming by every day, checking up and taking care of Tohru…” Shigure said right away.

“Ok…what about her friends Uo and Hana; they haven’t been by in days. And then all of the sudden Hana dies in some freak accident?” Kyo asked pissed off.

“That is odd…they would normally come visit Ms. Honda. Did you tell either of them about any of this?” Yuki asked looking at Kyo.

“Yes, I told them about this; I called them the day she passed out. They’d kill me if I didn’t.” Kyo said looking directly at Yuki.

“Yes, that’s all true…” Yuki said as he started thinking.

“Oh and that’s not the only weird thing. Ok so Rat-Boy maybe, but Kagura is usually always happy-go-lucky or what not; now they’re both mopey and acting like they’re lost or something. That’s it! What did Hatori make them forget?!” Kyo yelled furious.

“What are you talking about now?” Hatori asked walking through the door as if right on cue.

“What did you make them forget?” Kyo asked right away walking right up to him.

“Again; I’ll ask, what are you talking about now?” Hatori asked again.

“What did you make Yuki and Kagura forget? A few days ago Rat-Boy seemed upset about something and Kagura was all hyper and peppy. And now they’re both “eh…” That only happens when you erase someone’s memories. I’m not that stupid; I know you did something! So what did you do? What memories did you erase? Does it have anything to do with Tohru?! And did you do something to her two friends?! What the hell is going on here?!” Kyo yelled pissed off causing Shigure to stand up right away in worry.

“Kyo…I think it’s time for you to meet with our new head, Jun. Just let me check up on Tohru and make sure everything’s ok. Because regardless of what is or isn’t going on, she’s still in a coma like state. But before I get to Tohru; Yuki, how are you feeling tonight?” Hatori asked looking directly at Yuki.

“I’m ok…actually I’m a little confused right now.” Yuki said honestly.

“Don’t worry; everything is fine. You know how Kyo gets; he’s just paranoid. But I think he’s currently the only one who hasn’t met Jun…well him and Tohru. But I’m sure Tohru will meet Jun when the time is right. Anyways, Yuki why don’t you go lie down for a little bit; you look a little pale. Kyo, if you’d like you can go up and wait for me in Tohru’s room…or you may stay down here; it’s really up to you.” Hatori said calmly as he took Yuki upstairs where he made him sleep and forget about Kyo’s outburst.

“I know you’re up to something; I can feel it. And I’m going to find out exactly what; and when I do…” Kyo said heading up to Tohru’s room; Hatori was already in there, checking up on Tohru.

“She’s running a small fever and she’s dehydrated. So I’m going to run down to the car to get an IV for her along with a saline pack to rehydrate her. Please stay here with Tohru; call for Shigure if you see something is wrong. I will call Jun and see when he can meet with you; he’ll be able to explain things.” Hatori said as he exited her room.

“So what’s going on?” Shigure asked right when he seen Kyo.

“Well I erased Yuki’s memories of Kyo’s outburst and Tohru is dehydrated with a fever. So I’m going to get the things I need to help her and while I’m getting them I’m going to contact Jun. Stay here.” Hatori said pulling out his phone and heading outside.

 _“Hello?”_ A woman on the other end of the phone answered.

“Yes, hello; this is Hatori. I need to speak with Jun; it’s of absolute importance that I speak with him.” Hatori said seriously over the phone.

 _“Yes, of course; please hold.”_ The lady said politely.

** About a Minute Later: **

_“Hello, Hatori? What’s going on?”_ Jun asked calmly.

“We have a slight problem.” Hatori said to which Jun sighed in annoyance.

 _“And what would that be? That one girl needed to be taken care of; you know this.”_ Jun said on the other end.

“It’s not that… Kyo’s starting to become suspicious of everything; he’s starting to put things together. I figure it’s time for him to meet with you.” Hatori explained seriously.

 _“Oh…that is a problem. Out of everyone in the family, he and Tohru are the only ones who are not supposed or allowed to find out anything. Yes…I suppose it is time for us to properly meet. How is Tohru doing by the way?”_ Jun said seriously and then asked with real concern.

“She has a small fever and is dehydrated. I’m about to get the stuff to rehydrate her and hopefully drop her fever. When would you like me to bring Kyo around?” Hatori explained and then asked seriously…as always.

 _“I will send Kureno over in a few hours to watch of Tohru; when he gets there, you and Shigure bring Kyo over. Ayame will already be here by then. I have a feeling that I’m going to need all three of you here for when Kyo hears the truth.”_ Jun said simply.

“Yes of course. Goodbye.” Hatori said simply.

 _“Yes; goodbye.”_ Jun said as they both hung up.

“Sorry about that. The conversation with Jun went on a little longer than planned. Now, for Tohru…” Hatori said as he searched for a vein in her arm.

“What did Jun say?” Kyo asked annoyed.

“He said that he’s going to send Kureno over to watch over Tohru later. When he gets here, Shigure and I will take you to meet Jun.” Hatori said simply.

** Three Hours Later: **

Kureno had just arrived along with Kazuma and Ritsu.

“I thought that only Kureno was coming over…” Kyo said annoyed.

“Kazuma’s here to watch over Yuki, because he too has a fever at the moment. I can’t have Kureno try to watch both him and Tohru.” Hatori said simply.

“Ok…then what about Ritsu; why is he here?” Kyo asked annoyed.

“He was already at Kazuma’s trying to toughen up or something…” Hatori said in a bored tone of voice.

“ **AHHHHH!! I’M SORRY!! I’M SOOO SORRY FOR BEING A BURDEN AND ALL THAT!! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU ALL!! I APOLOGIZE TO KAZUMA’S DOJO!! I APOLOGIZE TO SHIGURE’S HOUSE!! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD!! I’M SORRY!! I’M SORRY! I’M SOR** \--” Ritsu yelled out apologies until Shigure poked him in the side to calm him down.

“It’s really fine Ritsu. There’s no need to apologize; Kyo’s just in a pissy mood…” Hatori explained.

“Like normal…” Shigure added as a snide comment.

“Why you…” Kyo exclaimed becoming flustered and irritated.

“Well come on…Jun doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Hatori said in his normal monotone voice.

“Yeah, yeah…I’m coming.” Kyo sulked as he sulked to the car.

“Right behind you!” Shigure said in a sing-song voice annoying both Kyo and Hatori…


	11. More Information!

The car ride to Jun’s was quiet…in fact; you could say it was an awkward silence.

“We’re here. Now Kyo, be on your best behavior; Jun is a lot less strict than Akito was…but he’s also not a push over either. And as for you two…just behave.” Hatori explained to Kyo and then looked at Shigure and Ayame.

“Oh Hari…you’re just no fun!” Shigure and Ayame exclaimed like children, but with giant smiles.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…let’s just get this done and over with.” Kyo said annoyed as Hatori led the way.

“Young masters, how may I help you?” A small lady asked politely as she bowed a little to Hatori, Shigure and Ayame.

“We’re here to see Jun; we brought Kyo to finally meet with him.” Hatori explained calmly.

“Oh. What an honor Mr. Kyo. You know where to go. I hope all goes well.” The lady said politely as she let Hatori lead the way while she went a different way.

About five minutes later they arrived in Jun’s quarters where they waited another five or so minutes before he even arrived to see them.

“Ahhh…it’s good to see you again. And Kyo, it’s so nice to finally meet you. I hear that something is bothering you… What can I do you for?” Jun asked walking in with his arms spread wide in a welcoming way.

“What is going on?” Kyo asked right away, very annoyed.

“Why, whatever do you mean?” Jun asked innocently.

“Don’t act all innocent; I know you’re behind all of what’s going on as of late. I don’t know how…and I can’t prove it yet; but I know something’s up and that you’re behind all of it. Tohru’s in a coma like state and instead of taking her to a hospital like Hatori would normally do, she’s at home laying in her bed. Her two best friends haven’t shown up, not once to see her. And now all of the sudden the psychic is dead and the Yankee is missing or whatever. And that damn rat and Kagura are walking around like zombies…Yuki more than normal. So now, I’ll ask again…what the hell is going on?” Kyo asked becoming agitated.

“So, you want to know what’s going, on do you? Well let me tell you then. What’s going on now is a perfectly organized plan to help the family get everything they ever wanted. However, that’s all I can tell you. If I tell you anymore, there’s a possibility everything will be ruined. And if all falls apart now, things will end badly considering the plan is already far enough in that if things go wrong, Tohru will leave and never come back. And you my dear Kyo will come around eventually. But until then…it’s time to take a little nap.” Jun said as soon as a tranquilizer dark shot Kyo in the shoulder.

“What the hell? Wha-what is thi-this?” Kyo asked as he started slurring his words while pulling the dart out of his shoulder.

“I’m very sorry about this Kyo…but in order for everything to work out, all of this is necessary. I’m sure once everything is complete we could actually be friends. But for now I’m sure you hate me at the moment. Hatori, please erase his memories of Tohru’s two friends and the last few days. Make him believe he on just got back yesterday or something like that…please and thank you.” Jun said calmly.

“Yes of course.” Hatori said heading over to Kyo; this was the only part of it all that Hatori didn’t like. But, he knew how the end would pay off once they all got to it. He like the rest would one day have Tohru, sweet, naive Tohru.

“I have a question…well a few actually.” Ayame said raising his hand, like a student in school.

“Yes, what is it my Ayame?” Jun asked kindly.

“When everything is said and done with, what of school? Doesn’t everyone there know of her friendship with those two girls? Won’t they find any of this at all suspicious? And finally, do you know, after Kyo, who will get Tohru first?” Ayame asked looking at Jun.

Jun was actually very relieved; these questions he didn’t mind and could answer easily. When it came to this and other things like this, Jun hated being asked questions.

For the most part Jun was a good guy; he just dabbles in spells, curses and such and has a bit of a sadistic side. That being said Jun only does any of this kind of stuff when it involves helping and making his family and friends happy…or if he absolutely hates someone.

Jun is a very thin, very gay man; it was to the point where he used to be afraid of women and just got over that about two years ago. He is twenty-nine, 5’10 with long magenta colored hair and blue eyes. He also has a very dominate personality…especially when it comes to sex.

“Well, from what I understand Shigure has already called the school and notified them that Tohru would no longer be attending there. And seeing as her grandfather died a month and a half ago, they had no one to argue that. And as for who will take Tohru after Kyo does, I do not carry that knowledge. The only thing I do know about that is that a night or two before she wakes, you will all begin to have dreams about having your way with her. Whoever has dreams about her first will take her first and it will go in order from there. And if two of you are to have a dream at the same time it means that those same two individuals will take Tohru at the same time, making it a ménage a trios. Or whatever you and others may call it now a days “a three way” or whatever. I do hope that answers your questions.” Jun said looking at a very stunned Hatori and two very mischievous looking idiots.

“Oh it certainly did! You know what this means, don’t you Shigure?” Ayame asked with a creepy smile.

“I sure do!” Shigure exclaimed happily.

“SLEEPOVER!” The two exclaimed at the same time; they were hoping to dream about Tohru at the same time so that they could take her at the same time…

‘What have I gotten myself into?’ “I have a question. How did Tohru, Kagura and even Rin having sexual relations not count and ruin everything?” Hatori asked himself while sweat dropping a little looking at his two best friends…and then asked when it just came to him.

“Good question. The answer: they don’t count. Yes, they matter very much to Tohru and all, but because they don’t have penises to enter into Tohru, it doesn’t matter. And because Tohru’s hymen was broken by Akito, deeply penetrating toys don’t matter either. If Tohru had still been a virgin when they were using those dildos and vibrators the spell would’ve been ruined. Does it make since to you now?” Jun asked explaining what he could.

“Yeah, I guess so…” Hatori sighed as he picked Kyo up and threw him over his shoulder.

“Now, is that all you needed?” Jun asked looking at the three in front of him.

“Yeah, I believe so.” They all replied at the same time.

“Well then; please take your leave of here and head home. Oh, one more thing. For the most part…once the spell is finished, you will all be moving back into the compound. It just makes it easier that way. Shigure, you may keep your house for escaping for a few days or for work…as can the others. However, as for Tohru, she will only allowed to leave the compound for shopping trips or trips in general; and one of you…or even one of the girls must be present with her at all times if she does leave the compound. Now, make sure Kyo gets the rest he needs; he’s going to need it. Have a wonderful evening.” Jun said dismissing Hatori, Shigure and Ayame before disappearing into his lair for the evening…


	12. Living Situation Information & Order!

So after they got Kyo home and put to bed they dealt with Ritsu freaking out at them…apologizing for god knows what and on moving plans.

However, when Shigure and Hatori called they discovered that everything had been taken care of already; they would be living in the biggest house in the center of the compound.

It had been rebuilt after it was destroyed along with five or so empty houses around it.

Ayame, Hatori, Shigure, Kureno, Ritsu, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Tohru, Kagura and Rin will all be living in that home while Kisa and Hiro will not move in until they’re of age; but they may visit any time they please.

Everyone will have their own rooms so that they can have their own space…even Tohru.

They would have their own personal chef, baker and house keeper to take care of everything. With that being said Tohru can help out if she wants every now and then…so long as it doesn’t interfere with sexy fun time.

In the house, everyone will have anything and everything they ever wanted.

Oh, and we mustn’t forget the baby rooms for the future…just in case. With Tohru will eventually have a few babies with one or possibly all the members minus the girls and Hiro of course…

Who will be the first to impregnate Tohru? Who knows? It kind of just depends. So long as it’s not within the first round. That’s what the birth control is for.

“So…that was fun…” Shigure said as he sat at the table balancing a pencil on is upper lip, Hatori read a book and Ayame…well Ayame does whatever Ayame does best…~_~

“What happened?” Kureno asked as Kazuma brought out some tea.

“Jun just had Hatori erase Kyo’s memoires after somewhat explaining to him what was going on and knocking him out. But don’t worry; Kyo’s just fine.” Shigure explained.

“Did you get more information yourselves?” Kazuma asked looking at the three men in front of him.

“Yeah…but I’m sure you already know everything.” Hatori said looking up over his book.

“I do…but I have to get going. I’ll see you all later. Come Ritsu, I’ll take you home.” Kazuma said as he stood up after giving them their tea.

“Yes of course! I’m sorry I’ve been a bother to you all.” Ritsu said bowing.

“Oh no bother at all. Thanks for helping Kureno and Kazuma.” Shigure said with a smile causing Ritsu to become a blubbering mess before Kazuma sent him to the car.

“Say Kazuma…what are you getting out of all this?” Ayame asked curiously.

“Hmm? Nothing really. If anything, I’m getting to the satisfaction of seeing my family happy; and to me, that’s all that matters. I just hope it’s all worth it.” Kazuma said before leaving the house, leaving the three men sitting there, thinking about what they were doing.

In the end they came to the conclusion that they were getting the best gift of all…Tohru. Even if they don’t get to have her babies; they have her…and that’s all that matters to them.

So that night everyone went to bed and everyone had their dirty, sexy dreams with Tohru…

In order…after Kyo of course were:

  * Yuki
  * Hatori
  * Shigure & Ayame
  * Hatsuharu
  * Momiji
  * Ritsu
  * Kureno




End file.
